When the Doves Cry
by DarkShine07
Summary: When the Queen of Dalmasca becomes pregnant, the whole kingdom starts to fall apart. The Queen is hated by many, and a revolt is well on the way. She forced to leave her throne, and now she must fight to gain it back. AshexBalthier Rating may change


**A/N: Thanks for coming to read my newest AshexBalthier story that actually won't be a oneshot! I've already written half of chapter two as well as this, so give me some reviews and I'll post it soon. XD**

**-----**

_Everybody's wearing a disguise  To hide what they've got left behind their eyes.  But me, I can't cover what I am  Wherever the children go I'll follow them._

_Abandoned Love – Bob Dylan_

_**-------**_

Approximately a few months after being crowned Queen of Dalmasca, Lady Ashe found out that she had become pregnant. At first she couldn't believe it was true, and as she thought back, she ruled out all instances other than one that might have been accurate for causing the problem. She instantly regretted having more than one too many martinis that evening in the tavern. She struggled as long and as hard as she could to hide her pregnancy from her court and council. But with time it became more than obvious that the Queen was expectant. Rumors flew across the Kingdom, and well into neighboring kingdoms, that the Dalmascan Queen was nothing more a sleazy woman in it for the fun and not for her people. All available bachelors from around now stuck up their noses from the beautiful young Queen in impertinence. Nearly all of them agreed that it had been a mistake to give her the throne after all.

Her council immediately came to her, demanding to know who the father of the unborn child was, but she gave them no reply, not wanting to shame his name. After giving up on finding out, the council could do no more to shield Ashe from the horrid taunts thrown at her from just outside the palace gates. She began to fear an uprising and a revolt from her people, and possibly her own execution.

Resorting to their last option of control over the people, the council announced to the public that their Queen would be put on a temporary probation until matters could be taken into hand and terms settled upon. The Kingdom of Dalmasca was now vulnerable and nearly leaderless, yet again. Ashelia feared for the fate of her unborn more with every passing day.

Ashe was kept on constant surveillance in her room on a day-to-day basis. Only certain, trusted visitors were allowed in, and only at certain times of the day, particularly no one at night. It had been a long while since a visitor had come, when Ashe found her guards, or more like her wardens now, allowed Basch, a well-trusted knight of hers, into her quarters. He bowed slightly to her, not nearly as deep as he would have normally if she hadn't been demoted. He eyed her swelling belly a little tentatively upon sight, for he hadn't seen her for since before her pregnancy. Awkwardly, she placed a hand over her stomach, glancing furtively to catch Basch lifting his gaze sharply.

"I'm so very glad to see a friendly face again." She smiled sweetly.

"And how nice it is to see you again as well." He replied, guarded.

Deciding to cut to the chase, she asked in a composed manner, "What brings you here?"

Basch was silent for a few seconds, giving her just enough time to come to her conclusion.

"I…the court sent me. They wanted me to…" He sighed.

Ashe only nodded, her suspicions confirmed. "To question me. Using my own friends against me now."

Basch's eyes grew determined now. "Ashelia, they only want to know who it is. Not telling them only makes whomever it is seem worse than who they really are."

She gave him a defensive look. She didn't think he knew whom he was talking about. She hoped he didn't.

Basch continued after this silence, "Who is so bad that you must hide his name from the whole country?"

"Quite frankly, it wouldn't matter who it was. I'm not married. Any person, and it would be the same. Unfitting for a Queen to act so selfishly…" She trailed off, pain sounding in her voice at her finish. She'd thought the exact same thing so many times to herself. How unfair her life was to her. She didn't choose it for herself…

"Which is exactly why it shouldn't matter to let them in on it." Basch probed, sensing a weakness in her defense. His eyes pleaded with her, and she turned violently, losing her composure.

She'd avoided thinking about this for so long that she couldn't remember why it was so sensible anymore. She couldn't recall any of her reasoning. All she felt was the burden of the secret resting fully on her shoulders, and her shoulders alone.

"I won't tell you…" She uttered stubbornly, her hand flying to her forehead as tears began to roll down her blushed cheeks.

Basch came forward and put his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't imagine how hard the whole situation had been on her, how she thought about it every night in her bed. She didn't deserve it. Especially not after all she had risked for her country when they'd thought her dead.

"Ashe, you alone have known for far too long. You've been carrying this weight on your shoulders longer than you needed to. Let someone lift it off now…" He spoke softly into her ear, trying to comfort her.

His offer was enticing. Ashe turned around slowly, letting her tears cease to fall. "And you'll tell the court after I tell you…"

Basch's eyes softened in victory. "I'll have to. But if you do not tell me now, you risk expulsion from the throne and even execution. An honest Queen is all they want now…a Queen who loves her people and her country. And gods know you do, Ashelia. Tell you people. Fix this problem, tell them, bear the humiliation, and move on. They will too. Prove to them you are strong, and they'll accept your child. It won't be easy, and it will take time…but you're strong, and we've plenty of time."

Ashe hugged Basch with friendship in her heart, and knew that he was right. She'd have to face the truth sooner or later no matter what.

"Tell me…" He reminded her softly.

Ashe squinted her eyes shut tightly, and whispered the name into his ear, "Balthier…"

////--////

"I said four silvers, not three!"

"And I put three on the table. Take it or leave it."

The harsh, grey eyes glared cruelly for a few seconds and then rashly grabbed up the silver pieces to examine. Giving in sorely, he pulled out a small sheath and placed it on the table, walking away, grumbling to himself.

Balthier waited for a moment, then carefully picked up the sheath, stealthily decorated, and slid the dagger out. As he had thought, a fake. He resheathed it roughly and dropped it scornfully back onto the table, took a sip from his tankard, and left the pirate bar. He easily made his way through the crowded street, headed for the airport, where his partner, Fran, waited for him with the _Strahl. _He found her there, in the midst of the hanger, and shook his head.

"A false?" She asked silkily.

"Just as I suspected." He replied.

"Well, I would've been surprised if you hadn't come back empty handed." She stated, her Vieran accent thickly coating her words.

The man at the bar had claimed to have a rare dagger that could penetrate any material, and Balthier had instantly wanted it. But he'd never heard of such a dagger, and doubted its validity. When the owner gave it up, asking for only four silver pieces, his suspicions furthered. And he'd been right all along. Normally, he wouldn't bother to track down all the random claims made such as this, but he'd been more inclined when he'd heard the man was in Dalmasca, Rabanastre to be exact.

"You know our old friend, Queen Ashelia?" Fran asked, a hidden tone to her voice.

Balthier cocked his head, "The one we helped out, that one time?"

"That's the one." Fran nodded.

"What of her?" Balthier questioned.

"I heard her court finally knows who her unborn's mystery father is."

Balthier shrugged innocently, "Who?"

Fran smiled, "Oh, they didn't tell _me_ who. I just heard that they finally found out."

Mentally, Balthier sighed in relief. Personally, he didn't believe he was the father. He felt that perhaps Basch had finally had a go with the Queen. After all, she'd announced her little problem so long after leaving his company.

"How'd they find out?" He pursued.

Fran shrugged, "Basch told them. They sent him as a last resort and were very surprised when he returned with what they wanted. They haven't made the answer public yet though."

Balthier felt himself grow unsure now. Surely if Basch was the father he wouldn't have had to ask Ashe, would he? Deciding to change the topic, Balthier asked, "Why did you bring it up anyway?"

Fran replied, "No reason in particular." And winked before walking away.

_She always knows everything,_ Balthier thought uncomfortably. _Perhaps I'd better pay Ashe a visit, _he thought, _just to be sure._

And so, later that night, Balthier found himself climbing up the castle walls to Ashe's room. Normally a guard would be posted on her balcony, but after no sign of a suitor for Ashe, and it being so late, and Ashe's already being asleep, he'd taken his leave more than readily. Every night, in the early morning, Ashe was left unsupervised, and Balthier took advantage of that now. Carefully, he swung over her balcony railings and pulled the drapes aside to her room.

She was asleep in her bed, her form rising and falling slowly, peacefully as she rested. Balthier looked at her for a long time before he was ready to wake her, thought he hated to do so. He shook her shoulder lightly and whispered her name to keep from startling her, though, he doubted it help much when she saw whom he was.

Ashe had always been a light sleeper, and was awake only a moment later. She turned her head slowly to see who her waker was. Her eyes widened in recognition and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Bunansa…?"

Balthier nodded sheepishly. "Yes, it is I."

At first Ashe was delighted to see his face again after so long, and then she felt angry.

"How could you not have come sooner!?" She yelled in a hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you'd want to see me at all." Secretly, he thought she'd moved on to Basch and forgotten about him.

Ashe shook her head and threw her covers back, getting out of her bed. Balthier took in her impregnated body, reality finally sinking in.

"Balthier, if you're found here it will be the end of us both." Ashe hissed.

"I know. But I had to know once and for all…"

"Know what?"

"If…" He gestured to her stomach, swollen even more now.

Ashe glanced down and back up disbelievingly. "Sure you didn't think you _weren't_ the father? How vain of you…"

Balthier sighed, feeling guilt and worry drop onto his shoulders. For so long he'd lied to himself about not having anything to do with this.

"Who else could it have been?" Ashe cried, still in a whisper.

"I thought maybe…Basch…" Balthier stammered.

Ashe rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Oh Balthier…Basch is nothing more than a trusted knight of mine, or Larsa's, or whatever. But for now, the court knows who you are…"

"Are they looking for me?" Balthier asked.

Ashe nodded. "Perhaps if you show them you're a good person…they won't be so apt for punishment for either of us…"

"Or maybe they'll hunt us both down like dogs." Balthier retorted.

Suddenly Fran's voice came, shouting from the balcony, yelling for Balthier. Ashe and he both raced for the balcony to find Fran on a hovering bike craft that flew. "Hurry, the palace is under attack!"

Ashe looked down over the railings, and sure enough, on the ground men with torches were running through her gardens, and her own guards were racing out to meet them. "Who-?"

"It's a revolt, Ashe! They're trying to seize the palace!" Fran shouted frantically.

Behind them, Ashe's doors to her room started being banged loudly upon, and then cursing figures broke through them. Balthier grabbed her arm and yanked her over the balcony with him onto the hoverbike, and Fran revved away. Ashe watched behind her as more and more men raced through Rabanastre, headed to her palace. They would've killed her if Balthier hadn't shown up. Silently, she thanked him.


End file.
